insanequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sola Soulhawk
Sola Soulhawk is the antagonistic familiar of Segami, vicious leader of Doosh, and a major threat to Smoosh. Sola is known to be the biological cousin of Luna Ravenheart, a member of Smoosh, but otherwise her past is shrouded in mystery. A longtime servant of the High Deity Segami, she was appointed by him to manage Doosh. Sola Soulhawk had proven to be a very dangerous enemy; on the their only encounter with her on Planet Suda she managed to kill off every Smoosh member except Lupez. (Though it is implied by Luna that this case was an exception.) As of Chapter VI, Sola Soulhawk's status remains unknown. Bio Sola Soulhawk's birth year and most of her past is completely unknown. It is implied that, like her cousin Luna, she is from Haruvia. At a young age Sola Soulhawk apparently took to tormenting Luna Ravenheart. During the events of the flashback, she chained her to a throne and attempted to torture her with scissors, but was interrupted by Dolphin. At some point (whether before or after, is unknown) Sola Soulhawk became a minion of Segami. After the formation of Smoosh in 3009, she was appointed the head of Doosh. Shortly afterwards she led Doosh on a slaughter against Nico's tribe, murdering the firefoxes in a rampage that only Nico is known to have survived. Chapter III Sola Soulhawk first met Smoosh on Planet Suda prior to the battle between Smoosh and Doosh. After revealing her uncontrolled flirtatious nature to them, she inititated battle with Nico, who was easily killed by her expert swordmanship. She proceeded to use salsa-weaving to kill off all the Smoosh members involved in the battle. It is heavily implied that she also killed Luna Ravenheart, who she had kidnapped prior using a Floormaster. Chapter V Sola Soulhawk reappeared in the Infinite Trophy Case; it is implied she is the one who let the Drunken Ninjas into the dimension. Appearing before Luna in the storage room of the S.S. Appa, Sola displayed her usual "affection" to her cousin in addition to dlivering the news that her father was ill and dying, and that Doosh was inactive. She vanished before the rest of Smoosh found out about her presense. Personality Sola has thus far shown no redeemable qualities. She is most iconically defined by her undying bloodlust and enjoyment in her favorite activity, killing. Sola has displayed a very sadistic personality, taking amusement in the physical and emotional pain of others, of which is often inflicted by herself. Sola seems to take no remorse for her constant murderous tendencies and often regards them with a maniacal laugh. She especially seems to like playfully teasing those she is about to harm. Despite this, Sola is a very calm and collected person. So far she has not shown to become easily angry, instead regarding every situation with a calm evil smile. When talking to others, Sola takes on a very casual, faux-friendly persona, often complimenting her enemies looks and conversing to them as if they are an old friend. Do not fall for this. It's often a pretense to murder/rape. Sola has an uncontrollable, passionate lust within her as well. Not caring whether male or female, anyone she deems attractive she will try and kiss and hug against their will, often speaking to them as one would to a lover and trying to seduce them. This is probably her favorite tactic- seduce the man/woman who is her enemy, then stab them through the chest just after climax. Powers and Abilities Similiar to Luna's own gum-weaving, Sola Soulhawk displays an unusual power called salsa-weaving, which allows her to control salsa like an element. While seemingly harmless on it's own, Sola has shown she can somehow heat up the salsa to fatally hot temperatures. Sola is also a master at fighting with the sword. Using the Soul Calibur alone she was able to completely overcome Nico's Firefox form. It should be noted via Word of God that she is an unrivalled master at kissing and "bedroom affairs". Trivia -GM Note: Sola's name is based off of both 'Sol' and 'Solar', meaning the Sun. This is meant to be the polar opposite of Luna's name, which means Moon. Category:NPCs